This invention relates to the brazing of inserts into recesses such as slots and holes in implements such as rock working tools and to an implement into which an insert has been brazed.
Conventionally in rock working tools an insert such as a hard metal insert, is brazed into position after first positioning it in a recess in the bit portion of the tool in which it is a free fit. In order to ensure that the insert is properly spaced from the walls of the recess a spacer, which has a higher melting point than, and limited solubility in the brazing medium, may be inserted between the slot walls and the insert. Alternatively dimples may be gouged out of the wall of the recess to serve as spacing projections.